


机器与男孩

by igromon



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igromon/pseuds/igromon
Summary: 被改造过的伊万成为了人类与性爱机器人的合体。加入巴萨的第一天遇到了德国男孩马克。
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 4





	机器与男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜码的pwp，年龄什么的一切都为此服务。  
> 不好吃怪我，跟他们毫无关系。  
> 有逻辑问题也怪我。

谁都知道巴萨4号是这个赛季转会市场上最耀眼的一笔交易。28岁的中场球员按理来说并不算足球行业里的佼佼者，稍大的年纪也注定不会成为顶级豪门青睐的对象。  
但他可是伊万拉基蒂奇。  
塞维利亚队长，他的一切宛如天赐，如苍茫夜空一段坠落在异域的流星。谁都不知道那个赛季经历了什么，一次严重伤势后，犹如重生。  
情理之中的被巴萨签下，诺坎普颠球、拍照、微笑，抚摸新的队徽。

但似乎无人留意他那微微颤抖的小腿。

那天天气不错，阳光把整个诺坎普笼罩其中，空气中的飞尘与光束交错，映入伊万的瞳孔中却显现出另外一种不同的色彩。

他的瞳孔不是普通的绿色，深棕色甚至是偏向亚洲人的黑色。  
那是一种难以描摹的光感，透明的黑，怪异的绿……它正在颤抖，刻意避开对面摄影区无数长枪短炮。

“Battery Low ！Battery Low！”

肉眼可见的，他的动作缓慢了下来，旁边的经纪人见势向摄影区打了个手势，随即上前推着伊万的肩膀将他带回球员通道。

“还可以吗？”  
拉基蒂奇用食指点了点脖颈，一旦蓝色的光从太阳穴倾泻而下，瞬间滑入球衣深处。  
“还好，不会出什么大问题。”  
经纪人拍了拍他的肩膀，“嗯，竞技模式可不会出这种问题，但是最近也要多加小心，你也看到了，那些媒体课都不是吃素的。”  
金发“男人”点了点头。

伊万扶着通道的金属栏杆，踉踉跄跄朝着更衣室走去。他是合成人类，一般模式加上特有的机器人属性很容易使他陷入难以想象的困境。  
那次比赛他被击中头部，为了能够回到赛场，他选择成为一名合成人，但鉴于时间与融合度问题，毫无选择的他的身体有一半是“性爱机器人”。  
这里的性爱机器人不同于传统意义上那些创造出来为人类提供性服务的存在，他是一种自然选择，就像小说中的ABO设定，机器与人类的融合需要完全契合的基质，很不幸，球员伊万拉基蒂奇所契合的正是一款新型性爱机器人。  
这在竞技上不会有太多问题，毕竟一旦人类与机器的基质彻底融合，身体综合素质只会比纯粹的人类更高，但问题是一道保持日常模式，势必会经历一月一次的发情期。没有任何抑制的可能，任何反抗都将会成为对机体的损失。  
显然，伊万已经这么干快一年了——那些专门为名人解决生理问题的机构，各种各样的服务，绝对不会透露任何顾客的隐私。  
作为性爱机器人，他是少有的能享受人类的服务。  
今天仪式结束后，不出意外，那些“工作人员”已经准备就绪，和平日一样，按照他喜欢的方式，顺利的解决私人问题。  
想到这里，他放松不少，显然昂贵的年费没有白花……  
突然提示音再次响起，他脚下一软，差点摔倒在地。  
“嗨，你没事吧？”  
伊万循声望去，一个金发德国男孩正站在身后。  
“嗨，呃……没事。只是今天有些累。”  
他站直身体，朝男人伸出手掌，“重新认识下，我是伊万拉基蒂奇，今天刚来。”  
“我知道，刚刚看了你的颠球仪式。嗯……我是马克特尔施特根，巴萨的门将。”  
伊万将所有的数据快速过了一遍，眼前这个男孩是门兴出身，诺伊尔的国家队队员。今年才刚刚20岁。  
既然以后是队友，他不介意多了解下，但鉴于他正着急前去解决私人问题，只得胡乱对付了几句。  
然而这个男孩却热络的不似以往相熟的德国队友，竟表示打算扶自己回更衣室。

“嗯……其实我之前听队长说到过你，不，不是巴萨，是德国队，他说你们很熟，你会讲很多种语言。”  
“唔……”伊万支了个声。  
“那个，我刚来巴萨不久，有时候他们讲话我不太听得懂，西语课上老师讲的跟他们说的好像也不是一回事？总之，以后可以……跟你多聊聊？”  
伊万随意的点了点头，逐渐发软的身体不允许他过多的思考。  
特尔施特根的胳膊撑在他的腰部，门将特有的手掌正紧紧握在腰间，不得已，伊万的力气全部依靠在男孩的掌心。一点一点的滑进门将的怀中。  
“谢谢，我收拾下东西就离开。”伊万强打精神道谢，背对着马克脱下球衣。  
“你，不冲个澡吗？”  
“不……不了，我的赶紧回家。”  
“嗯……其实如果不方便的话，我可以帮你？”  
伊万疑惑的看了男孩一眼，果不其然，脸颊绯红。  
他不敢在多说什么，随意抓起几件衣服扔进背包，准备换下短裤就立马离开。  
“拉基蒂奇先生？”  
他身后又传来男孩的声音。  
“您的裤子，似乎湿了。”

完了，他忘记了，特殊的体质一旦进入发情期，一切都会为了随时性交做准备。  
升高的体温，肿胀的胸部，湿润的下半身，随时都可以为被服务者提供最美妙的体验。  
对面的马克脸色镇定下来，这似乎是一种门将特有的冷静——越是紧张的时刻，反倒是能立刻恢复镇定。  
他慢慢靠近，宽大的手掌扶上了球裤上那片明显的湿痕。  
“拉基蒂奇先生，这是怎么了？”他的声音有些颤抖，但仍不妨碍伊万已经僵硬的如彻底失去电量。  
特尔施特根的手指弯曲着，轻轻的摩擦着那处水痕蔓延之处。  
“我，我可以告诉你，但这事关我跟俱乐部的保密合同……”  
“嗯，那你说说看。”他的语气逐渐沉稳下来。  
“我是合成人，如果你知道我曾经在球场上被击中头部的话……”  
拉基蒂奇被特尔施特根挤在更衣室的角落，他断断续续的讲了人体改造的过程，每当他想避重就轻的带过一些话题，门将的手指便惩罚性的摩擦的更狠。  
“你……还想，知道什么……啊，轻点，”年长的合成人还从未被一个小自己将近十岁的孩子玩弄于股掌。  
特尔施特根才不在乎什么保密合同，他早就注意到了这个克罗地亚男人，国家队队长的挚友，每次诺伊尔提起他，那样的眼神，那样的语气，一切都让特尔施特根欲望由纯粹的憧憬到难以抑制的渴望……他想接近他，抚摸他，吻遍他的全身。终于，他来到了他的联赛，他的球队也终于盼到他的加盟。  
一切顺理成章，但似乎老天开了一个不得了的玩笑——伊万竟然是性爱机器人的合成人？  
“伊万，我能叫你伊万吗？”马克用手臂将自动进入性爱模式的伊万圈进怀中，另一只手脱下了他湿透了的球裤。“你看，你的球裤已经被水浸成深色，还有队徽，你要摸摸看吗？”  
此时的拉基蒂奇已经完全失去理智，机器人的部分使他不由自主的遵循被服务者的任何指令，但身为人类的理智却让他感到无比羞耻。他的大腿在发抖，但却有本能的来回摩擦着企图获取快感。但似乎更好的选择就在眼前，一个健康的成年男性，并且对他充满着欲望。

“伊万，你能为我打开自己吗？”马克轻声问道。  
“不，你是我的队友……这里是更衣室……”  
来回纠缠的理智快要将他整个大脑撕裂。  
但屈从本能，他却已经褪下湿漉漉的白色内裤，跪趴在地板上，翘起饱满的臀部，祈求着征服者的降临。  
当然，这一切早已取悦到了德国门将。他先是用手掌拍打臀瓣，然后毫不犹豫的褪下裤子插了进去。  
性爱机器人的身体内部是一座完美的容器，无论采取什么样的形式，他们几乎都能够接受。正因如此，马克将远超常人的的器官插入体内，伊万也完全乐在其中。  
等感受到机器人的乐趣，马克完全丢弃了顾及。他的手掌按着伊万的腰部，一遍抽插，一遍抚摸着专属于运动员的结实的腹肌，伊万的腹肌不算明显，甚至与很多健身人士相比都稍显不足，但马克却沉溺于此。他将伊万从地上拉起来，让他靠在冰冷的柜子上，抬起一条腿由下到上插了进去，伊万被顶的乱了呼吸，喉咙里发出一声一声的喘息。马克趁势吻了上去，他轻轻的撕咬着伊万的嘴唇，用舌尖舔舐长者的唇舌。  
显然，在这方面年轻的门将是比不上专注于此的合成人类。但伊万并不着急教导，他只是配合着德国男孩的攻城略地，享受着年轻门将的旺盛精力。  
突然，门外响起了脚步声，马克顿了下，立即带着伊万藏在柜子旁，显然刚刚随手锁上的门让伊万稍稍安心，但这里的钥匙球员们与工作人员基本都有。  
那脚步走远及近，定定地站在更衣室门口。马克从身后紧紧抱着伊万，时不时坏心眼的抽插几下。  
伊万被顶的红了眼眶，但却又不敢发出声响，只得咬紧下唇，承受着一波又一波的快感。  
很快，门外响起了法语，伊万猜测应该是登贝莱他们那些法国队友。  
马克将下巴放在伊万肩上，轻声询问门外他们在说什么。  
伊万正准备仔细听一听，马克突然加重力气，撞上了伊万最敏感的一点。  
“啊……”  
他毫不意外叫出声来，随即响起了一阵敲门声，室内两人不敢作声，直到几分钟后，脚步声在此响起。马克才继续刚刚的运动，并抽空照顾了伊万胸前敏感的两点。  
“其实……你可以揉一揉它们。”伊万有些不好意思，毕竟马克与那些花钱雇佣的“工作人员”不同，他是自己的队友，有些话实在过于羞耻。  
“你说哪里？”马克装作毫不知情。  
“你发现了的，你可以揉一揉这里。”伊万牵起门将的手掌按在自己胸口，轻轻一触，那粉色两点微微颤动，马克好奇的撕拽着，不一会儿，伊万的胸部肿胀起来，仿佛是一座隆起的小山……  
“你……这里疼吗？”男孩不敢续上力气，伊万只得附在马克手背上，教他如何玩弄自己的胸部，  
“这只是性爱机器人的属性，任何时候都会遵从被服务者的兴趣，只要你想，就可以随便尝试。”  
“那……你可以……吗？”门将一边揉搓一遍发问。  
伊万慌乱的将目光移向别处，“理论上是可以的……但需要时间……不能立刻……”  
“哦！有了！”马克放开伊万，克罗地亚男人立即瘫软在凳子上。马克从柜子里取出一瓶牛奶，“伊万，我们可以试试这个。”男孩的兴奋极了，根本不容许拉基蒂奇做出任何反驳。他打开盖子，乳白色的液体从拉基蒂奇的金发上洒下，微微粘稠的液体顺着男人绿色的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁顺势而下，滑过脸颊、下巴，最终润湿了整个胸膛与粉红色的乳尖……


End file.
